Passando Expectativas
by Algum ser
Summary: Quando o seu melhor amigo lhe magoa, e você quer mostrar a ele o que você é capaz, você acaba não vendo meios...Kagome acaba abrindo seu passado doloroso, ao tentar mostrar a InuYasha que pode passar as expectativas.Inu


Capítulo um 

**O dia nunca lhe rendia o suficiente, sempre era necessário mais, por isso ela sempre queria adentrar as madrugadas e esperar que isso resolvesse o problema de maneira satisfatória.**

**Talvez esse fosse o real problema dela, a tentativa de resolver tudo.Acordou naquela manhã, como em todas, e levantou-se para tomar seu banho, logo ao acaba-lo, põe o uniforme escolar e ruma em direção ao prédio da escola.**

**Hoje seria a primeira festa que iria ao ano, apesar deste já ter começado a sete meses (estavam em Julho), nada seria diferente, apenas mais uma daquelas festas barulhentas e irritantes que ela fazia questão de manter-se distante, desta vez faria a mesma coisa, isso se uma pessoa não pedisse.**

**Higurashi Kagome era uma das melhores alunas no colégio, uma pessoa considerava um tanto quanto fria, estranha aos olhares de seus colegas de turma, sempre quieta e calada, jamais ouviram-na levar bronca por falar de mais na sala de aula, por isso era considerada esquisita.**

**Kagome nutria uma pequena paixão por um garoto, Taisho InuYasha, este era um dos melhores amigos dela, e graças a culpa dele ela iria naquela festa, no dia seguinte ele pedira para que ela fosse.**

Flash Back 

**Kagome estava sentada em uma mesa conversando com sua colega, perguntando, na realidade, se esta iria a festa de aniversário de Takeda Sango.**

**#Vou sim, e você? – Perguntou-lhe no exato momento em que o hanyou passava por ali.**

**#Acho que não, não sei. – Respondeu, antes do meio-demônio chegar na mesa e falar pidão.**

**#Vai sim! - Pediu em tom de súplica.**

**#Tá, eu vou!**

**Então, a jovem decidira que iria, afinal, era um pedido dele, de uma pessoa que ela gostava, um pedido especial para tolos apaixonados como ela.**

**Fim Do Flash Back**

**As aulas passaram normais, com a jovem ainda quieta em seu canto, fazendo seus deveres, conversando um pouco também, mas isto apenas quando os professores não estavam dando nenhuma explicação.**

**As aulas acabaram e a púbere saiu, sorrindo e conversando.A realidade, é que não era uma pessoa fria em si, era uma pessoa sarcástica/irônica, inteligente, solitária, rude, ás vezes, mas ela era uma pessoa que estava ali para ajudar os outros, sempre que necessário fazendo uma boa ação, ajudando alguém ali ou aqui.**

**Chegou em casa e ligou o computador, passando o dia inteiro neste, logo chegou o horário da festa, a principio ficou nervosa, afinal, ela não era o tipo que ia a festas, não dançava, e na maioria das vezes se sentia deslocada, o que não era muito agradável.**

**Arrumou-se, pondo uma calça preta e uma blusa preta, suas roupas na maioria das vezes eram desta coloração, isto já deveria fazer um ano.**

**Chegou na festa, estava tudo muito barulhento perto do local de dança, por isso resolveu se afastar, afinal, normalmente tinha dores de cabeça horrendas causadas por barulhos elevados.**

**No meio da festa passou pela pista de dança, e realmente o que viu estava totalmente fora de seu mundo, fora de seus conhecimentos, as garotas dançavam a música funk de modo que parecessem verdadeiras prostitutas, e os garotos ficavam lá olhando.**

**Incluindo InuYasha, aquilo realmente lhe doeu, pois ela sabia que ele não gostava dela, e sim de uma daquelas meninas que estavam dançando ali, Oyakami Kikyou, e isso era o suficiente para feri-la e faze-la pensar não ter ido.**

**Logo, saiu de lá e foi para os balanços que havia, naquele local a música não alcançava e ela poderia ficar quieta com todos os seus pensamentos, mesmo que estes a machucassem ou a fizesse perder a noção do tempo.**

**Algumas garotas apareceram, dentre elas Takeda Sango, sua melhor amiga, começaram a conversar e se empolgaram, ficaram cansadas de ficarem sentadas e foram andando em direção ao local de dança, o grupo de garotos que estava lá antes estava saindo.**

**Conversaram um pouco e aquele grupo saiu andando após alguns minutos, sem antes InuYasha tentar puxar Kagome para dançar, o que ela negou, então, ao sair, berrou para os amigos para fazer graça.**

**#Imaginem a Kagome dançando! HÁ,HÁ,HÁ,HÁ!**

**É, ele queria ser popular, popular as custas dela, e isso realmente a magoara, acima de tudo, ela queria ser a perfeição, ela realmente tentava tudo, só que não gostava de dançar, era uma pessoa agressiva e fria muitas vezes, isto fazia com que ninguém esperasse que ela dançasse, e agora ele a expôs para seus amigos, para aparecer.**

**De tudo aquilo foi o que a levou a sair da festa zangada e triste, sempre odiara quando as pessoas descobriam suas fraquezas, e estava ali uma destas, que agora estava exposta graças a pessoa que ela amava.**

**Realmente, aquela frase poderia ter três modos de ser vista, um como deboche, outro como uma brincadeira (o que certamente não foi) e o último como dizer que ela jamais seria capaz, e destas, a primeira e a terceira eram verdades, por isso ela mostraria que podia passar as expectativas.**

**Ao chegar em casa abriu a porta de seu quarto e entrou triste, pensava em se jogar na cama e chorar, mas isso seria uma fraqueza, e uma que ela jamais iria querer fazer de novo, pois hoje ela iria mostrar que poderia passar todas as expectativas.**

**Abriu a porta de ser armário e olhou as roupas, em uma semana entraria de férias, o que lhe deu uma idéia, e esta realmente deixaria pessoas surpreendidas, e ela ficaria feliz, pronta para treinar em sua uma semana de férias.**

**Pegou uma mala, tirou biquínis pretos, roupas pretas e sapatos pretos, iria viajar para sua casa de praia, nesta época do ano, por mais que fossem as férias a praia ficava vazia o que significava que poderia deixar seus pensamentos vagarem solitários.**

**Assim que acabou de arrumar a mala deitou-se na cama e dormiu, dormiu um sono sem sonhos.**

**Acordou cedo, tomou o café, pegou o lep top, colocou no carro e seguiu sua viagem, colocou uma música que sempre ouvia quando estava triste.**

**Everybody's talkin'**

But they don't say a thing 

**They look at me with sad eyes**

**but I don't want the sympathy**

**It's cool you didn't want me**

**Sometimes you can't go back**

**Why'd you have to go and make a mess like that?**

**Well I just have to say**

**Before I let go...**

**Todo mundo está falando**

**Mas eles não falam nada**

**Eles olham para mim com olhos tristes**

**Mas eu não quero a simpatia**

**Tudo bem, você não me quis**

**Às vezes não se pode voltar atrás**

**Porque você teve que ir e fazer uma bagunça dessas?**

**Bem, eu só tenho que dizer**

**Antes que eu te deixe ir**

**(chorus)**

**Have you ever been low?**

**Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?**

**When the truth came out**

**Were you the last to know?**

**Were you left out in the cold?**

**What you did was low**

**No I don't need your number**

**There's nothing left to say**

**Cept I never thought it'd hurt this much to be safe**

**My friends are outside waiting**

**I've gotta go**

**(refrão)**

**Alguma vez você esteve para baixo?**

**Alguma vez você teve uma amigo que te colocou muito para baixo?**

**Quando a verdade apareceu**

**Você foi o ultimo a saber?**

**Você foi deixado no frio?**

**O que você fez foi baixo**

**Não, eu não preciso de seu telefone**

**Não resta nada a ser dito**

**Aceito que nunca pensei que doeria tanto ser salva**

**Meus amigos estão lá fora esperando**

**Eu vou sair**

**(chorus)**

**Have you ever been low? (have you ever been)**

**Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?**

**When the truth came out**

**Were you the last to know?**

**Were you left out in the cold?**

**'Cause what you did was low**

**What you did was low**

**What you did was low**

**What you did was low**

**I walk ou of this darkness**

**With no sense of regret**

**And I go with a clear conscience**

**We both know that you can't say that**

**This to show**

**For all the time I loved you so**

**So...**

**(refrão)**

**Alguma vez você esteve para baixo? (alguma vez você foi)**

**Alguma vez você teve um amigo que te colocou muito para baixo?**

**Quando a verdade apareceu**

**Você foi o ultimo a saber?**

**Você foi deixado no frio?**

**Porque o que você fez foi baixo**

O que você fez foi baixo 

**O que você fez foi baixo**

**O que você fez foi baixo**

**Eu saí desta escuridão**

**Sem nenhum arrependimento**

**E eu vou com a consciência limpa**

**Nós dois sabemos que você não pode dizer isso**

**Isso para mostrar**

**Por todo esse tempo que te amei demais**

**Demais**

**(chorus)**

**Have you ever been low? (have you ever been)**

**Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?**

**When the truth came out**

**Were you the last to know?**

**Were you left out in the cold?**

**'Cause what you did was low**

**Have you ever been low? (have you ever been)**

**Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?**

**When the truth came out**

**Were you the last to know?**

**Were you left out in the cold?**

**'Cause what you did was low**

**Have you ever been low? (have you ever been)**

**Have you ever had a friend that let you down so?**

**'Cause what you did was low...**

**(refrão)**

**Alguma vez você esteve para baixo? (alguma vez você foi)**

**Alguma vez você teve um amigo que te colocou muito para baixo?**

**Quando a verdade apareceu**

**Você foi o ultimo a saber?**

**Você foi deixado no frio?**

**Porque o que você fez foi baixo**

**Alguma vez você esteve para baixo? (alguma vez você foi)**

**Alguma vez você teve um amigo que te colocou muito para baixo?**

**Quando a verdade apareceu**

**Você foi o ultimo a saber?**

**Você foi deixado no frio?**

**Porque o que você fez foi baixo**

**Alguma vez você esteve para baixo? (alguma vez você foi)**

**Alguma vez você teve um amigo que te colocou muito para baixo?**

**Porque o que você fez foi baixo**

**Uma hora depois chegou no local desejado, saiu do carro e tirou apenas o necessário, um short preto e uma blusa da mesma coloração.**

**Foi direto a praia, sem antes nem passar na casa, o tempo estava nublado, fazendo com que a praia estivesse vazia e calma, olhou para as pedras bem no final, seguiu para lá.**

**Sentou-se em uma delas e ficou parada pensando, observava o mar bater nas pedras, recuar e voltar, então, pensou.**

"**Se você acha que eu não sou capaz, vou lhe mostrar que sou muito mais do que isso." – Deu um sorriso.**

**Antes não usava calças jeans, porém agora começaria a usar, iria aprender a dançar e ir a todas as baladas, sabia também que ele não a achava capaz de cantar, por isso mesmo decidiu que ela seria muito mais do que ele pensava.**

**Perto da praia havia um clube no qual tinha aulas de danças, o que prontamente fez com que ela corresse até lá, se matriculou e já começou tendo uma aula, logo depois saiu para casa, tomou banho e trocou de roupa.**

**Foi para o shopping, comprou calças jeans e comeu alguma besteira por lá, ouviu seu telefone tocando e ao olhar o visor, viu o nome de InuYasha, atendeu o telefone, novamente, triste.**

**#Alô?**

**#Ah, Kagome, onde diabos você está?Tinha teste hoje!**

**#Estou viajando.Tenho que desligar, tchau.**

**As férias passaram e logo as aulas começaram, então, uma festa estava mercada, e esta ela iria comparecer e dançar como ninguém nunca imaginou que ela dançaria.**

**Arrumou-se pondo uma blusa preta decotada, realçando suas curvas, e uma calça preta colocada, o que a deixava muito bonita.**

**Foi para a festa, e viu os olhares surpresos de alguns de seus amigos, logo ela viu aquela pessoa almejada chegar, por isso foi para a pista de dança que já estava bem cheia, olhou para todos que a olhavam e começou a dançar.**

**InuYasha chegou e dirigiu-se ao local da onde a música vinha, para sua surpresa viu ninguém mais do que Kagome Higurashi, aquela pessoa que ele nunca imaginou ver dançando.**

**Observou-a, e olhando-a ela dançava de um modo provocante e ao mesmo tempo inocente, estava muito entrosada com a música, dançando exatamente no ritmo, se aproximou dela e começou a dançar junto desta.**

**Ela virou-se de frente para ele, grudou neste, como todos os casais estavam fazendo, e desceu se esfregando nele, subiu na mesma forma, e o olhou desafiante.**

**#Não sabia que dançava, Kagome!**

**#Eu sou imprevisível. – Falou enquanto colocava o rosto para frente, quase o beijando.**

**A festa acabou, e ele a viu indo embora, ao olhar nos olhos dela enquanto dançava viu tristeza e mágoa, e com esta mudança de agora, achava que talvez aquele comentário a havia magoado, por isso saiu correndo e ficou ao lado dela.**

**#Desculpe-me pelo meu comentário na última festa.**

**#Você deveria saber o que fala para aparecer, não me use como escada para subir sua popularidade. – Falou gélida.**

**Virou-se e saiu porta afora, mesmo que tivesse passado as expectativas dele estava magoada, e nada disso mudaria o que ele havia feito, ela realmente queria ter a amizade dele, ele a ajudou, a consolou, e agora, estava brigada com ele, ele tinha pedido desculpas, ou seria só porque ela havia mudado?**

**Um novo dia de aula começou, e Kagome chegou na sala cantando Anna Julia, uma música antiga, e que tinha ficado em sua cabeça, ao olhar para a carteira ao lado da sua viu ele...Que a olhava estranhando o fato dela cantar, e olhou a calça jeans que antes ela nunca usava.**

**Dava para se perceber que ela estava mudando, porém o brilho no olhar, e seu típico modo de ficar quieta nunca mudariam, seu sorriso mostrava alegria, falsa alegria, alegria atuada.**

**Seus olhos falavam por seus sentimentos, e isso ele tinha plena certeza, havia mágoa, indignação, ele achava que ela jamais seria capaz de dançar daquele modo, e ela se indignou, ela queria passar todas as expectativas.**

**A aula começou, porém foi interrompida por um garoto de olhos azuis e cabelo curto preso em um rabo de cavalo.**

**#Olá Kagome.**

**#Hunf...**

**#Eu achava que te conhecia...Mas, acho que perdi algo, me diga Kagome, você ainda não conseguiu se levantar?Ainda continua sozinha? – Perguntou em tom divertido.**

**#Cale a boca, Houshi.**

**#Ora, eu só vim aqui lhe ver, pois a Srta. Isuzu me contou o que houve.Você vai me contar tudo depois, priminha.**

**InuYasha olhou para Kagome, como assim _ainda?_Ele iria descobrir do que estavam falando, só não sabia porque ele mencionara aquilo ali, na frente de todos, observou também que o rapaz lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo.**

**Percebeu que o resto da aula Kagome passou cabisbaixa, quieta no seu canto e quando o recreio começou e a professora saiu de sala, ela andou até o rapaz que havia se sentado e lhe chutou fortemente o estômago.**

**#O que você pensa que fez?**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Era para ser uma one-shot, mas resolvi postar, só vai ter dois capítulos...**


End file.
